Dimensional Chasm
A dimensional chasm, rift, gap, fissure or crevice refers to the place located between the ends of all dimensions in the Grand Chase universe. It is an infinite void that is inhabited by ancient malignant spirits left behind by the Creator to guard the soul-devouring darkness. It is difficult for foreign entities to properly use their strength in a dimensional chasm and due to the impact of dimensional travel, they could lose their actual powers in the intervening period although they shall recover eventually. Dimensional Portal DrakarLifeKeep2.png|Dio using Life Keep. Dio grab.png|Dio's grab attack. Ley grab.png|Ley's grab attack. Monster Train Drama 3.png|Grandiel opening a dimensional portal. 10 Dimension's Door.jpg|A Dimension's Door being created in the aftermath of A Realization of the Prophecy. Dimensional Portal (also known as Dimension Gate or the Dimension's Door) is a rip in the dimension that allows beings to traverse through the dimensional chasm and cross over different dimensions. The Asmodians have used it in the past to reach Aernas while Kounat and the Moderates have made countless attempts to seal them. Some beings are capable of manipulating the dimensional fabric to create portals. It is second nature for the powerful Asmodians such as Dio casting Life Keep to stash a portion of his health into another dimension which returns to him when he is incapacitated and Ley every time she grabs her enemies. Others like Kaze'aze can also create dimension rips to transport her enemies into the unknown as well as forcefully warping them in and out of the vortices. This isn't unique to demons as the elf Kassias Grandiel can easily create a dimensional portal by utilizing the power of the Klara Libri's clone. The Iron Dragon Berkas had also opened a portal leading into the deserts of Alcubra to escape the Underworld. It is possible to bring forth a sector of a dimension to another world by using dimensional portals as seen when demon lairs such as the Sanctum of Destruction, The Crucible and the Tower of Disappearance manifested in Aernas. When a dimension gate is unstable, it can create a rip in time. Not only it could drop someone off a random area in the destination, but great disturbance within the dimension can also warp the person in a different timeline similar to a time gap. In the game A Dimensional Portal was first encountered in the Relics of Kounat where Dio attempts to seal it. However, the portal cannot be destroyed until the Assassin Champion from the fourth wave is defeated. No MP will be gained from attacking it. It also has no attacks and does not do anything. The upper Dimensional Portal will lead to a map that has many platforms but short horizontal distance. There is enough height to avoid Drawl's fire stream but not enough room to avoid Veron's multiple blasts of energy from above. The lower Dimensional Portal will lead to a map that has three platforms but long horizontal distance. There is enough room to avoid Veron's multiple blasts of energy but not enough height to avoid Drawl's fire stream. Time Gap as he travels through time.]] There is a denser variant of a dimensional chasm known as the time gap. In Mari's words, a time gap is a place where all moments and no moments come. It has been rarely touched by creatures and must have a special artifact to be accessed. Though one can use an open chasm to travel into the time gap, strong Holy Power is required to arrive in a specific timeline, therefore, being able to cross through time can be comparable to the power of the Creator as Kiwi claims. If someone enters the time gap without utilizing immense Holy Power, they could end up wandering around until they reach a random period. In the time gap, the passage of time is unfathomable as evidenced when the Grand Chase vanished from Mouspia for three days after being transported into the time gap whereas they felt they have only been there for a short while. Traveling through time will also cause a time distortion as shown when the Chase saw their past selves in an incident that has already taken place before in the Temple of Time. Trivia *According to a Brazilian article, magic crystals were used to stabilize the portals in the Relics of Kounat on the Aernas side, and that destroying those crystals were what destroyed the portals. *Gaian had said that the future does not change despite the use of the time gap implying that all events that have occurred or will occur in the story are predestined. Gallery 23 Hell Bridge.jpg 62 Ancient Golem Ruins.jpg 66 Dimension's End.jpg 06 Tower of Disappearance (1).jpg 06 Tower of Disappearance (2).jpg References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Bosses and Enemies Category:Contents Category:Story __FORCETOC__